Medieval Marriage
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Request by anyadouc45. AU. Alive!Sir Lionel. Romance, family, and humor. A king and a knight's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, viewers! Another request, another story! This one has been asked to be written by another resident of our beloved site here,** 'anyadouc45', **whom is the penname of the resident. It's a Quest For Camelot story as you may have seen from the description. This is one short story, but I hope you all like it! Many thanks! -Traveler.**

-In the land of England, at the heart of Camelot's homeland-

King Arthur is a 40 years old man and he's in love deeply with Lady Amelia, who is the 2nd daughter of Sir Lionel and Lady Juliana and sister of Kayley. Amelia's in love deeply with Arthur as well and Amelia is 22 years old.

King Arthur has golden-brown hair which is slightly silver at the ends over his ears, and beard. He has warm blue eyes, and his skin is pale tan. He usually wears a light blue shirt under a dark blue tunic, dark blue trousers, and brown shoes, and of course, Excalibur upon his right hip in a scabbard.

Amelia has waist long brown hair which is like a beautiful waterfall upon her back, and she has bright blue eyes that shine wonderfully under the sun, and her skin is flawless warm tan. She mostly takes after her mother in the eyes and face structure while she received her hair color from her father. She usually wears a wonderful pink dress which has been made by her mother's hands.

One day, it was winter and it was Amelia's birthday and King Arthur knew of her birthday for years, and said to his knights, "I have an idea, gentlemen. I'll propose to Lady Amelia to marry me and become the queen of Camelot.". Everyone cheered and rejoiced at the king's words. Arthur and the knights then mounted their horses and went to Lady Amelia's home which is on the coast, a 2-3 day trip from Camelot.

A few days later, Amelia saw the knights since they came a little earlier then the king, and she welcomed them to her house and thanked them for their congratulations on her birthday. She then sat alone reading a book, and she was missing the king, the man she loved the most.

Her mother, Lady Juliana and her father Sir Lionel were baking a Christmas cake and saw their daughter sitting in the chair, looking wistful as if she's missing the king. They smiled softly at each other, glancing at Amelia with nostalgia, replying, "Ah, young love.".

Suddenly, Amelia heard a voice behind her, "My lady, I'm sorry that I'm late. I just needed some time to find a present.". Amelia turned around as she got up from the chair in surprise, and saw her dear king.

She ran to hug him, smiling happily with tears, and she replied in delight, "Oh, my dear Arthur, it's okay. The important thing here is that you came! Thank you for the present.". They then headed out to take a bit of fresh air while maintaining their conversation.

Sir Lionel wanted to hear the conversation which his daughter and the king were having, but his wife scolded him playfully, "Lionel, dear husband, manners! Let them speak.". He pouted and closed the windows to bake the cake while the king asked, "Oh, my lovely Amelia. Remember how we met when we were young, I as a young adult and you were a preteen, and that we were destined to rule?".

Amelia spoke warmly as she was moved to tears, "Yes, my dear Arthur, I remember that day very well. It was the happiest moment in my life and even now, it is.".

He chuckled warmly, smiling at her, "The same goes to me, my dear Amelia. I love you, and I want to make you happy. Your beauty is topping Aphrodite's.". Amelia cooed at that, and Sir Lionel opened the windows again.

His daughter called out happily, "Father, my lover told me that my beauty is topping Aphrodite's!". Sir Lionel rolled his eyes as he's amused, and said to his wife, "Typical.". Lady Juliana laughed at her husband's comment, amused as she called out, "We'll let you two continue your talk.". She then tugged Sir Lionel back inside, and Kayley laughed at the pouting expression of their father and she called out happily. "Sir, I believe it's time!".

A beautiful melody began to play and it was called 'Once Upon A Dream' and the king asked politely as he bowed before Amelia, "My lady, will you offer me a dance?". Amelia smiled happily, replying, "Yes, my dear Arthur.", taking King Arthur's hand gracefully. They then waltzed the entire hour as the music played.

Sir Lionel was looking out of the windows again despite Lady Juliana's scolding. After the music ended, Amelia asked the king contently, "Tonight was a beautiful night, wasn't it, my dear Arthur?.". King Arthur answered with a serene look, "Perhaps i could make the night even more beautiful for you.".

He then got down on one knee, and took her hands in his gently as he asked nervously yet excitedly, "My dear Amelia, daughter of sir Lionel and Lady Juliana, you're a beautiful woman, kindhearted, loyal to Camelot and to me. Forgive me as I might be a king but now I'm a humble old man asking you to marry me. Will you become my wife?".

Amelia was moved to tears, and hugging the king in happiness, "Oh, my dear Arthur! Yes, of course! I'll marry you!". The knights, Sir Lionel, Lady Juliana and Kayley applauded and cheered as the king and Amelia kissed.

The next morning, Amelia was looking herself in the mirror, wearing a beautiful white gown with a beautiful white rose pinned in her hair, and white shoes upon her feet. Her mother called out from downstairs, waiting for her, "Amelia, darling, are you ready?".

Amelia called back happily to her mom, "Be down in a sec, mother!". When Amelia came down, she looked so gorgeous in her wedding dress, and soon she, her mother, father and sister jumped into a carriage and headed towards Camelot.

A couple of days later, a knight saw them and called out, "It's Lady Amelia and family! Lower the drawbridge!". The carriage stops in the courtyard, and Sir Lionel helps his daughter out of the carriage.

He asked tearfully with a happy smile, "Are you ready, my darling daughter?". Amelia nodded, and they made it into the castle, through the hallways. The doors of the round table tower opened to reveal her and her father coming inside.

King Arthur looked gobsmacked at Amelia's beauty, and forgetting that he was 40 years old nor the king, he ran to her. He then scooped Amelia in his arms, and carried her to where Merlin is. The marriage ceremony was beautifully done, and Amelia married the king, and she became Queen Amelia of Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

-Epilogue-

Two years has passed since King Arthur and Queen Amelia's marriage ceremony. There has been rumors of Ruber returning to England, and destroying everything in his path, which convinced the royals to protect Camelot very insistently especially as Queen Amelia is heavily pregnant with their first child.

Sir Lionel's property was invaded as soon as Ruber returned with his goons, with the griffin stealing Excalibur. Garrett may have been blind, but he had heard the chaos of the griffin. With Ayden the falcon, Garrett understood that Excalibur was in the Enchanted Forest. He went into there only for a day before Kayley came into the Forest, escaping from the mutated goons of Ruber.

With Ayden's help, Kayley and Garrett went to find Excalibur, meeting Devon and Cornwall, and also falling in love during the journey while Sir Lionel and Lady Juliana was kept up in the cart in the alternative way to Camelot. Meanwhile, King Arthur was upset that he's helpless to protect his wife and child without Excalibur, but he realized that he could protect them in other ways.

After Ruber's successful attempt to take Excalibur, with Kayley and Garrett tied up as well, Camelot was soon taken over. Kayley and Garrett warned that it was a trap, and working together, they escaped the goons, but in the chaos, they were temporarily separated, and when Kayley was cornered, Devon and Cornwall came to her rescue in time, flying and breathing fire much to their happiness for Ayden helped them.

Garrett reunited with Kayley, and they made it to the stable secret tunnel, where King Arthur was fighting Ruber while Queen Amelia was right there as well, being in labor for a while as one of the goons found her in another place, brought her to the tower.

Seeing Ruber, the stress, the chaos had caused her to be into labor then, and King Arthur wanted to be there with her, but being threatened and injured further by Ruber has distracted him. Garrett immediately went over to Queen Amelia while Kayley went up into the shafts, and then went to stop Ruber.

Garrett carried Queen Amelia as close as he could to King Arthur's spot. He then left the pair to go help Kayley stop Ruber, and the love between the royals were strong as Queen Amelia then gave birth at King Arthur's encouragement.

At the same time when Excalibur hit the Stone, a baby's cry pierced the air, and as if the Stone felt the echoing of that cry, it became stronger than ever before, aiding Excalibur as the sword's sentiment, wanting its owner's child to be safe forever, and together, they destroyed Ruber with the co-joined powers, and the aftershocks of the powers healed all known abnormalities in the vicinity.

Garrett's blindness became healed, King Arthur's injured arm became healed, and Sir Lionel's wound amidst the battle became healed as well. And so, Kayley, Garrett, Devon, Cornwall, and Ayden was the next first people ever to see the newborn princess as Queen Amelia's carrying her protectively, watching her husband to re-take Excalibur out of the Stone.

Two days later, the christening of the princess happened, and all of Camelot came to know that her name's Briar Rose, and that she has dark brown hair which was presumed to be combined from her parents' hair colors, and she had received her mother's bright blue eyes, and she received her father's pale tan skin tone.

On the same day, a tad later on, the knighting/marriage ceremony of Kayley and Garrett was executed beautifully as well. Sir Garrett and Lady Kayley then headed off to their honeymoon, with Kayley's family members watching them go with happiness and hope.

Another year passed peacefully, and Briar Rose grew into a little beauty, soon meeting her new cousin, a son of Lady Kayley and Sir Garrett. Grant was his name, and he has his mother's auburn hair color, his father's tan skin tone, and his grandmother Juliana's violet eyes.

Years passed, and the cousins became best friends. Briar Rose was clearly taking after her mother in appearance, yet she's like her father and aunt in personality as she's a tomboy despite being the princess of Camelot. Grant took after his father in appearance, but he's like his mother and grandfather in personality as he's a squire, being the son of two knights.

King Arthur and Queen Amelia continued on to rule Camelot until their daughter married a respectable man in the baker's son, and Grant married a kind woman in another knight's daughter. And so, the reign of King Arthur came to a end, and beginning with Briar Rose's reign as Queen of Camelot.


End file.
